girlsofthewildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Go Seul
Lee Go Seul is a first-year student at Wild's High, like Song Jae Gu. She is a member of the Wushu Club and, while at first glance she appears weak and clumsy, her personality changes once she steps into a ring or is challenged. While clearly preferring armed combat - she walks around with a veritable arsenal in her bag - she is also adept at unarmed combat as well, giving her the appearance of a being a strong contender against even Queen. Lee Go Seul has dark turquoise hair worn in two pigtails. She has reddish/pink eyes and wears large, round, frameless glasses and is usually seen in the Wild's High uniform or a red, one-piece fighting suit during the Wild's League matches. Go Seul seems kind and sweet as shown by her compassion towards Song. She also steps in when Song may be in danger. Her role has been fairly minor, but she always makes her presence felt whenever she is around. Unlike Dal Dal, who is energetic and nosy, Moon Young, who is rambunctious and eager to fight, and Queen, who is cold and distant, Go Seul is willing to simply listen to Jae Gu's problems and feelings. Go Seul makes a cameo in chapter 7, when Jae Gu sees her tripping over her equipment and notes that there are people like him, who aren't particularly good at sports. She makes an introduction in chapter 8, popping up next to Jae Gu when the latter sees the boxing training and as she is looking for the Wushu club. Dal Dal, who mistakes both of them for trying out for the Taekwondo club, drags the two of them in. Dal Dal, after "getting" Jae Gu into her club, decides to spar with Go Seul next. Go Seul, insisting that she can't learn Taekwondo, manages to get Dal Dal to let her use her Wushu. Go Seul then pulls out two swords and tells Dal Dal that she's ready. Go Seul has an elder sister, named Seub Seul, who is the captain of the Wild's High Kendo club. She is friends with Song Jae Gu and is currently the only girl that Song appears to be completely at ease with and hasn't gone out of his way to avoid at any point. The most prominent example is the fact that Song had confessed the thought of suicide to her even going as far to cry in front of her. Go Seul's fighting capabilities are revealed when her sister picked her up from the Taekwondo Club's audition. She was just about to fight with Choi Dal Dal (who is S-ranked) when her sister interrupted and dragged her to the Wushu club. Before leaving, Choi tells her that she was lucky to have been saved by her sister whereon her sister tells Dal Dal that it could have been the other way around. Wushu Lee Go Seul uses the Chinese martial art Wushu. Wushu (Chinese: 武术) is both an exhibition and a full-contact sport derived from traditional Chinese martial arts.It was developed in China after 1949, in an effort to standardize the practice of traditional Chinese martial arts. The term wushu is Chinese for "martial arts" (武 "Wu" = military or martial, 术 "Shu" = art). In contemporary times, wushu has become an international sport through the International Wushu Federation (IWUF), which holds the World Wushu Championships every two years. 5658.s.png-550x0.png|close up of Go Seul tumblr_m3r6r5M4dw1qk1adk.jpg|Go Seul volunteering to fight in place of Song tumblr_m3ra0gLBwO1qk1adk.jpg|Go Seul with her swords 1348276446415.png|Go Seul mid-attack tumblr_mg19hlQg661r37arko1_500.png|Go Seul drawing her swords lee_go_seul.png Category:Characters